


At First Glance

by ishipthemsogoddamnhard



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Because of course he is, Biting, Bottom Will, Canon Dialogue, Coming Untouched, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Hannibal is kind of Joe Carroll from S2 of The Following, Hannibal is on the run, Kissing, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, So is Will, The Following AU, Top Hannibal, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Young Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some gratuitous The Following AU smut to fill this prompt:</p><p>"Will doesn't know where he's going but he needs to get there fast. He hitches rides from New Orleans towards Baltimore, hoping to put the past behind him and ends up getting picked up by a man named Max (Hannibal). Max is nothing at all like the others he's crossed paths with, joking with him that despite the torn jeans, threadbare shirt, and knit cap he wore - looks can be deceiving."</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Glance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/gifts).



> My first ever prompt fic and it is just porn because I needed to write some....enjoy!

Will stopped to catch his breath, hands on his thighs. He had been walking close to an hour this time, with hitching rides not being as easy or as safe at night. He could see a house further along the road and didn’t want to go closer and risk being seen. Headlights approaching over the hill sent him stepping backwards down the grassy bank, close to the trees. Will crouched down but the beams were slowing. He stood up and watched the stopped car intently, ready for a fight, when the passenger door swung open towards him.

Will could make out dark, glinting eyes with sandy grey hair and stubble before a deep, accented voice asked, “Going my way?”

Will frowned, confused at the man’s odd approach, and received a cocked eyebrow in response.

“Depends what way you’re going.” Will said cautiously.

“Baltimore”

Will was torn. This guy looked like a hobo – faded jeans, threadbare blue shirt and knit cap – but something in his face rang an alarm bell in Will’s gut. Dangerous. Attractive but dangerous. On the other hand, he was going to Baltimore, and his car looked much nicer than what he should be driving. It was cold and Will was exhausted after almost two days running. He started to move slowly towards the open seat.

Will must have been too obvious in his quick appraisal of the driver as he climbed in, because he flashed Will a wicked smile.

“Max.” He lied smoothly. His eyes raked over Will in a way that drew him in as well as made him uneasy.

“Will.”

“You look like you worry too much, Will.” Hannibal said knowingly as he watched Will get in and settled.

“Looks can be deceiving.” Will muttered as they drove away.

\-----------

After about 15 minutes of uneasy silence, which only Will seemed to be finding uneasy, Hannibal spoke.

“So Will, what sent you across my path this fine evening?” Will could hear the smirk in his voice though he didn’t look round.

“Just…moving on. Had to get away.”

“From?”

“New Orleans” Will answered, a little more truthfully.

Hannibal whistled dramatically. “You’re a long way from home aren’t you? Must have been something awful to send you running this far.” He said and turned to look at Will for a moment.

Will just raised and lowered both eyebrows in quiet agreement, “You could say that.” He didn’t think he would be welcome in the car any longer if he told the truth – that the night before last he had come home to find his drunk, abusive father had finally gone and killed his mother. So he slashed his throat and still felt nothing but power over the act. He leaned back on the headrest.

“Why you headed to Baltimore?” He asked just to be polite.

Hannibal took a deep, contemplative breath and said plainly, “Revenge.”

At Will’s bewildered stare, he chuckled, “Some people there made my life very difficult the last 3 years and it’s high time I return the favour…” Hannibal explained, his voice soft but deadly. Will’s skin prickled in a way he didn’t want to linger over.

_Who the hell was this guy?_

Will figured showing no fear was probably the best way to deal with being in this car, which worked out well since he wasn’t scared. He thought maybe if he was normal then he would be, but instead he was curious.

“What are you going to do?” Will said, his heart rate increasing as he waited for an answer. What was he expecting to hear?

“Well I usually like to deal with these issues over dinner.” Hannibal said smoothly, an unreadable expression on his striking face.

“Here I thought you were going to say you’ll kill them.” Will said without thinking. He shouldn’t have made a comment like that to a stranger - people never knew how to take him - and he didn’t know why he had. Maybe if this guy had been no good, he wouldn’t have felt so shitty about himself. He glanced up to launch into his usual explanation of his weird humour and saw Hannibal already looking at him, deciding.

“What makes you think I’m not?” Hannibal said as he turned back to watch the road.

Will laughed automatically, unable to decipher Hannibal’s face, “Ha. Yep. Killing them is definitely the solution.”

“Precisely…..and it sounds like you speak from experience.” It wasn’t quite a question and Will glared at the older man’s profile, swallowing thickly when Hannibal licked his bottom lip.

“Y-you’re serious aren’t you?” Will side-stepped the accusation, incredulous, and still not afraid. Intrigued. He felt his pulse in his ears.

A smile played at the corner of Hannibal’s mouth, not an answer as such, as he felt Will’s searching eyes on him. Hannibal’s mind was working a thousand miles an hour. This troubled-looking boy was staring at him with something akin to awe in his tired but delicate features. It was unsettling. People generally didn’t react like this to him unless he dialled the charm up to 11. Also he got the impression there was a strong possibility Will had just killed someone and was now running from it. With him. Hannibal imagined how he had done it, if there had been a lot of blood, if Will had looked as good he imagined he would covered in it….

“I killed my dad.” Will said for the first time out loud, picking at his plaid shirt tail. Hannibal thought maybe these cautious words were only in his daydream. He looked over at the boy in quiet amazement, waiting to see if he would elaborate but he didn’t, only frowned to himself.

“How did it make you feel?”

“I don’t know….nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“He deserved it. I’m a killer but I feel….”

“Justified? Perhaps even powerful?” Hannibal offered. He studied Will’s face in between glances back at the road, and didn’t think this was the whole story.

“He killed my mother.” Will’s voice just held itself off from cracking, “Abused her for years, me too before I went away to college. It was worse with me gone. I just pretended this wasn’t inevitable, and then I came home and saw her lying there and I didn’t think I just….did.” He explained in a nervous rush. Hannibal noticed Will was clenching his hands as he spoke. He took a gamble.

“Do you really feel so bad because killing him felt so good?”

Will’s mouth fell open at the question, Hannibal could see how hard he was breathing. The moment seemed to stretch out forever.

“I liked killing him.” Will admitted, barely audible but his voice trembling.

“Killing must feel good to God too, he does it all the time.”

Will looked at Hannibal for the first time since he started to confess, astonished at this reaction, and Hannibal could barely contain himself. This exquisite creature - fearless and willful and fascinating - was discovering that he was just like him. His cock twitched as he thought of all the ways he could claim him, the things he could show him. He wondered for a second exactly how old Will was.

*

Will was no idiot, he was old enough to recognise barely concealed lust when he turned to meet Hannibal’s eyes. The older man bit his lip in a way that Will was not prepared for. Will simply tilted his head in vague agreement and looked away, sure he was blushing as he remembered how he had felt standing over his father’s dead body. Not a million miles away from how he felt now - the fear never came, it was something else entirely that ran down his spine.

\----------------

They drove for another hour or so, not much to say now the atmosphere in the car was so thick with static. Around midnight, they stopped at a remote looking motel. The kind of place where Hannibal doubted anyone would be interested in trying to recognise them, too wrapped up as they were in their own shady business.

Will dumped his bag on the bed nearest the door after Hannibal let them into their room, nervous all of a sudden for reasons he couldn’t pinpoint, and mildly relieved to see there were actually two beds.

Hannibal went straight into the bathroom and Will heard him start the shower. He paced for a bit, before eventually taking off his jacket and looking in the mirror. He looked like hell, felt worse, although his face still held the same youthfulness it always did. Big eyes, unruly dark curls and lips that he was oddly self-conscious of in their femininity. Will thought about what Hannibal’s lips might feel like on them. He rubbed his neck, anxious again. How did you end up here? He silently demanded of his reflection.

"What’s a pretty face like that doing in a place like this, right?” Will almost jumped out of his skin. Hannibal had emerged with a towel around his waist and was watching him study himself with an amused but appraising smirk. Will laughed awkwardly, flustered by the oppressive combination of the surprise, the compliment and the sight of Hannibal with his chest hair still damp…

Will shuffled past him and shut himself in the bathroom, trying to calm down. This was ridiculous, the guy was clearly just a massive flirt and Will figured he himself just wanted something to latch on to during this upheaval. He got in the shower, his cock still toying with the idea of getting hard, and willed himself to get a grip. What would it be like if Hannibal got a grip of him…? Will braced his hand on the tiled wall from the force of the shudder that ran through him.

*

Hannibal looked around from fiddling with the AC when he heard Will emerge. He had to suppress the noise that nearly escaped him when he saw the young man. Flushed with the heat, curls still damp and even messier, soft creamy skin with only underwear on. He was absolutely perfect. Will didn’t quite meet his eyes, and Hannibal unconsciously moved towards him.

“You have nothing to worry about, you know. I’ll keep your secret…if you come with me to Baltimore. I think we could help each other.” He spoke low, persuasive. He placed a hand gently on Will’s warm shoulder and the boy looked up from under his impossible lashes, flashes of feelings in his pale blue eyes as he nodded.

“T-tell me your secrets, Max” Will said, intoxicated with danger, daring him.

Hannibal crowded him back into the wall and ran his hand up to Will’s jaw, fingers curling under his chin to tilt his face up. He thrilled as Will’s breathing caught.

“Well offhand I can only think of one….my name isn’t Max, it’s Hannibal.” He claimed Will’s lips, swallowing his response to this information as he pressed his body against him. He slid a hand into Will’s hair, the other grasping at his hip and Will moaned into the kiss. Will shifted his legs to allow Hannibal’s to press one of his between them, and he groaned when he felt the boy’s growing erection.

He felt Will resisting suddenly, hands snaking up to his chest, and reluctantly tore his lips away. To his surprise, Will was gazing intently up at him with lust clouding his eyes as pushed Hannibal gently backwards to sit on the edge of the bed. Hannibal watched reverently, biting his lip, as Will kneeled over him and settled in his lap.

“Anything else I should know…Hannibal?” Will asked flirtatiously. Hannibal wrapped his hands around Will to palm down his spine, making the boy gasp and arch closer into him as his head dropped back. Hannibal used his thighs to nudge Will forward to look at him, and lay back on his elbows.

“I think you and I are just alike.” He said hoarsely. He reached one hand up to run over Will’s reddened lips, the younger man kissing his fingertips shyly, neither confirming nor denying. Hannibal pressed them forward a little and was rewarded for this action with Will sucking his fingers into his mouth. Hannibal’s cock strained against the towel.

“Oh and also….you are stunning like this.” 

Will fell over him with renewed passion, their kiss fraught with their own recklessness and Hannibal’s fingers roughing over Will’s curls where they brushed his forehead. He rolled them over after a few minutes, his towel falling away, pulling up to savour the sight of Will. He made to take off his underwear but Hannibal caught Will’s hands and took over, eyes inky-black and hungry, never leaving his. Will smiled a devastatingly innocent yet impossibly filthy closed-lipped smile.

Hannibal crawled over him, a hand by his head and nipped small, teasing bites onto his neck and shoulders; working his way without pattern and infuriatingly slowly downwards. Will’s soft, impatient moans filled Hannibal’s senses as the boy’s hands carded lazily into his hair. It was a bit longer than he was used to with being on the run. Hannibal thought perhaps he could stand keeping it just for the tingling feeling of those random tugs whenever his lips touched the right spots on Will’s body. The shuddering gasp Will made when Hannibal grasped his length and stroked him casually, hit him like a drug. 

“Turn over.” And Will eagerly complied just to have the texture of the comforter to press his hardness against. Relief but not even close to enough, and his sounds of need echoed in his head as they were lost into the pillow. Without warning he felt Hannibal’s large, warm hands on him, spreading him open and his tongue licking one flat stroke right over his entrance. Will squirmed under the older man, his hips pushing back into it, seeking more, and Hannibal settled into licking slow but firm around and occasionally into Will’s opening.

It was maddeningly good, each little lap pleasurable but not nearly enough and Will was almost shaking.

“Please….” He breathed and Hannibal abruptly stopped, tormenting him further. Licking his fingers he teased them over Will’s twitching hole, eliciting a sinful noise from the young man. Hannibal’s snarling smile only he saw.

“Please what? Tell me what you want, Will.” Hannibal growled.

“Please….fuck me.” He said shakily. Hannibal gently tugged the pillow Will was hugging out from under Will’s head, and helped stick it under his belly instead. 

He leaned close to Will’s ear and whispered darkly, “If I’m going to fuck you I want to hear you.”

Will jerked his hips into the pillow as he heard Hannibal shuffle around. Cool, wet fingers back probing gently at him, before he could think. He had no idea when or where or why Hannibal got lube but he was past caring. One finger and then two inside him, stretching him, making him cry out with want. He hadn’t done this in months but Hannibal was so fucking good at it, it was like a whole new experience. Will was loud and Hannibal had no objections to hearing what this beautiful being’s pleasure sounded like.

Eventually Hannibal felt he was ready and Will - almost ready to beg for it anyway - was fizzing with anticipation as he felt the bed shift behind him. Hannibal pressed into him smoothly but slowly, unable to suppress a groan at the feeling of being swallowed by Will’s tightness.

*

Will’s hand snaked up to grab the end of the bed as Hannibal fucked him, controlled but powerful, occasionally brushing his prostate and making him wail. Will’s throbbing cock rubbed on the bed and the pillow at the same time, and Hannibal scratched and tugged at his scalp and his hip. It was so much and Will was overwhelmed and spiraling out of himself already. Hannibal could hear how close Will was, the sounds of him so addictive as he pushed him further towards the edge. He committed the image of him writhing and moaning to his memory forever, before shifting his angle and gripping him by the hips. to hit Will just right on every thrust. Will trembled like the broken curses that poured from his lips. 

“I want you to come, Will….come on my cock like a good boy.” Hannibal hissed.

Will was ready to break and the words shattered him. His whole body wracked with the force of his orgasm, thick spurts of come coating the pillow, as he practically screamed though he wasn’t sure he’d made a sound. Hannibal fucked him through it, but the way Will clenched and fell apart under him was more than he could take. He followed soon after, spilling into Will’s heat and swearing sharply, a word Will didn’t know that he heard through a haze.

Hannibal collapsed beside Will, who rolled onto his back. They both gazed at the ceiling in comfortable silence while they tried to regain some sense. Will spoke first.

“Wow.” He said, unsure and a little surprised at himself for what had happened. He had nothing to worry about, as Hannibal turned on his side and stared down at this wild looking angel.

“Indeed.” Hannibal pondered and delicately touched Will’s chin, “What were we saying about looks being deceiving?” He said smiling.


End file.
